Rich Kids
by agenttigerlily
Summary: I welcome you to St. Ignatius Academy of New York, where Violet Baudelaire and Quigley Qugmire will learn not only about math, science and their families' dirty secrets, but also how to let people in and how to let people go. Here, you will see how they will overcome their fears in each others arms and how beautifully twisted the world is for children.
**Chapter One**

Violet Baudelaire sighed deeply as she let her hair down from her ribbon. Everyone who knew her well also knew that when Violet Baudelaire ties her hair with a ribbon she's thinking of a mechanical invention. But now she was thinking about a different invention, she was finishing her report about a new proposal for their family business. She put down her notes and thought about Klaus and Sunny, her siblings, whom she loved with all her heart and would do anything to save them from the bitchy world of business, she smiled as she thought of them, but her heart clenched in pain when she remembered Beatrice, the cursed woman who took everything from them.

She heard glass shattering and quickly stood from her desk, grabbed her improvised taser gun and went to find where the sound was from; fearing that someone must've broke in their mansion. What she saw broke her heart to pieces, her father, Bertrand, was sobbing while clutching their family photo to his chest, a broken bottle of liquor lay on the floor as if reminding them that they were as broken as it. Her siblings came rushing and looked saddened at the sight as well.

"Dad," Klaus said softly, "You need to go to bed it's late you still have work."

"Ta." Sunny added, as if saying Klaus is right.

"Let's go Father." Violet called while carrying him with the assistance of Klaus. As they tucked their Father to bed, they couldn't help but think that this scene used to be the other way around,

"Go to sleep we still have another day in school tomorrow. Goodnight Klaus and Sunny." Violet bid as they exited the room.

"Goodnight, Violet and Sunny," Klaus said, "See you."

"Night!" Sunny called to her siblings.

When Violet entered her room she ran to her bed and screamed with her face buried on the pillow. She sobbed uncontrollably until her body surrendered itself willingly to sleep.

* * *

Violet could hear excited giggles and murmurs as she walked down the hallway with her siblings, she was confused why unlike the usual, she and her siblings only got a few stares (not that she likes being stared at) but it seemed like there is something new.

She bid Klaus and Sunny goodbye as she dropped them off their respective classrooms and went on to her own. As she entered her classroom, she spotted Carmelita Spats' bright red hair curled into obnoxious ringlets. Let me tell you that this girl is one of the persons in the world that thinks they're better than everyone else. It may not be an amazing gift but it gave her the courage (or wickedness) to bully everyone who didn't bow down to her, including Violet Baudelaire.

"Hey snotty cakesniffer!" shrieked Carmelita in her shrilly annoying voice to Violet while Carmelita's clones sat laughing. It seemed like it was Carmelita's oath to the world to make sure to annoy Violet every single day. Violet didn't want to make a scene so she just went on walking to her seat muttering, "Is "cakesniffer" even a word?"

When she finally got to her seat and sat down she could still see that Carmelita was glaring holes at her, a few moments after Carmelita looked away and Violet finally sighed of relief but then she heard Carmelita mockingly say, "Oh would you look at that, she thinks she's so high and mighty because her daddy is rich and famous, but did you know her mommy dearest cheated on daddy richest that's why mommy is missing." And of course as if on cue the clones laughed and reacted.

"Oh my god, really?" dumb clone # 1

"Her mom couldn't even handle their family." prissy clone # 2

"Ha, who knew?" annoying clone # 3

Violet wanted to punch the red-head so much that her knuckles turned white, but she knew better than letting herself stoop down Carmelita and her posse's level so she just looked down and blinked her tears off. She inwardly cursed herself for letting their words get to her. She hoped her siblings weren't hearing these rumors or else she'll burst into flames.

For your information I will tell you that Violet Baudelaire is not unpopular, in fact her popularity rivals Carmelita's own and that's exactly why Carmelita despises her. She is admired by boys and envied by girls because of her beauty, intelligence and kindness. It is just unfortunate that Violet cannot find the energy to interact with people who either gawks at her or glares at her.

She blocked out Carmelita and tuned herself to the words of her seatmate that was babbling about something. "Have you heard about the new students? I heard they were twins or something." Violet heard her seatmate asking her best friend.

"Yeah, I heard about them. I hope there's a guy and I hope he's cute!" the best friend answered enthusiastically.

" _Ah, so there is something-someone new_." mused Violet to herself.

"Okay class; please settle down, I have an important announcement." Mr. Remora said as he entered the classroom with a bunch of bananas. Everyone chattered around excitedly, well most of them; Violet knew that Mr. Remora was just going to introduce the new student/s and just continued doodling in her notebook about possible inventions.

"Ahem," Mr. Remora cleared his throat in hopes of silencing the classroom but of course like any classroom full of juniors nobody listened. "QUIET!" Mr. Remora screamed while throwing a banana to the back of the classroom thus effectively startling and catching the attention of the students. Violet was forced to look up along with the others in fear of being screamed at and chucked a banana at.

"Now, I am happy to announce that we have three new students joining us. Please come in." he called towards behind the door.

Two students had identical dark brown hair and blue eyes walked in to the door, one was a girl and the other was the opposite. They seemed unenthusiastic about the whole ordeal.

"Weren't there supposed to be three newbies? Where is the other one?"one confused student said.

The two new students sheepishly looked at each other and the girl said, "We're sorry but we think our triplet lost his way. We were supposed to meet up outside. By the way I'm Isadora Quagmire; it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"And I'm Duncan." her triplet added.

Suddenly the door barged open and the students eyes were pried from the two triplets and focused onto the person who entered and the boy, still breathing heavily; said, "I'm sorry I'm late, but this school is huge. I'm Quigley Quagmire and I like cartography." Everyone was dumbstruck by his sudden appearance and Violet couldn't help but giggle amusedly at him and all eyes suddenly shifted on her and she felt her cheeks become hot.

Mr. Remora awkwardly cleared his throat and said, "Okay so now you have introduced yourselves please tell us where are you from and why did you transfer here."

"We're from California and we moved here because our only guardian is living here." Duncan said quietly.

"So your parents are dead?" said dumb clone #1. Violet couldn't help but roll her eyes at the question but her heart was filled with pity and understanding.

"Yes." one word from Isadora and Violet could feel her eyes well up.

The Quagmire triplets seemed to notice Carmelita's posse mockingly sneering at them and their heads lowered in embarrassment.

"So your room should be called "the orphans shack"" Carmelita mocked.

"Carmelita that's no way you should be treating new students. Please find and take your seats Quagmires." they immediately took off and sat at the very back off the class and when they passed by Violet she offered them a smile that they returned uneasily. She couldn't help but admire their beautiful identical blue eyes for a while and looked away embarrassed of what she did.

The class went on with Mr. Remora telling one sentence short stories and eating bananas, while the class unwillingly listened. The bell rang and the students left for the next class and so on and so forth. Soon, without Violet even noticing; it was already lunchtime and she was in for a surprise.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi guys! This my first story ever published here. Please forgive me for the grammatical and spelling error, you have to understand that I'm not a native English speaker. Anyways, only constructive criticism please!**

 **\- agenttigerlily**


End file.
